


Minor Setback

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-18
Updated: 1999-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Something short and silly. :)





	Minor Setback

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

**Category: Short and silly. :)**

**Rating: Mostly harmless.**

**Warnings: I'm a sucker for RayK. Third season rulez!**

  
  


**Minor Setback**

**by Sammy**

  
  


**< I don't believe this.>**

**< Ray...>**

**< I *really* don't believe this, Fraser.>**

**< Ray, I know this may be disconcerting at first, but we can find a way to work around it.>**

**< Oh yeah? HOW?!>**

**<... >**

**< See, that's what I thought.>**

**< I'm sure we can come up with a satisfying solution.>**

**< Usually, I'm pretty enthusiastic about everything you *come up* with, Fraser...>**

**< Ray.>**

**<... but this is ridiculous! >**

**< Ray.>**

**< I mean, here I am, about as ready as I can get...>**

**< Ray.>**

**<... to jump my Mountie partner's bones... >**

**< Ray.>**

**<... and then we can't get it on because... >**

**< RAY!>**

**< *Fra*-ser!>**

**<... > <I'm sorry?>**

**< frown> <You got any idea when this started?>**

**< blink> <blink> <I've always been this way, Ray.>**

**< Oh, this just gets better and better.>**

**<... >**

**< So how are we supposed to ever do... you-know-what.>**

**< Uhm.> <nervous eyebrow scratching>**

**< 'cause I'd really like to try.>**

**< cough> <So I noticed.>**

**< Yeah?>**

**< Yea-eah...>**

**< body scooting closer> <sheets rustling> <exchange of a few heated kisses>**

**< Finally...>**

**< sigh> <This really *is* ridiculous, Fraser.>**

**<? >**

**< I mean, I already knew *dirt* doesn't stick on you...>**

**<... >**

**<... but lube, too? >**

**< sigh>**

  
  


  
  


**\-- end ;) --**

**by Sammy <sammy@home.ins.de>**

**Read my other stuff at Little Sammy's House Of Fun**


End file.
